Vehicles may be equipped with a seat cushion heater and a seatback heater that heats a seat cushion and seatback, respectively, of rear seat assemblies. The seat cushion heater and the seatback heater are connected to a vehicle power supply via a wire harness. The wire harness is typically incorporated into a floor of the vehicle or provided underneath the rear seat assembly as the seat cushion and the seatback of the rear seat assembly are fixedly secured to the floor of the vehicle. Increasingly, vehicles are provided with rear seat assembly having a seatback that is moveable between a seated position and a folded position.
Accordingly, there is a need for a seat assemblies capable of accommodating the movement of seatbacks between a seated position and folded positions while maintaining a connection of a seatback heater to a power source of the vehicle.